To Hold the Crest of Friendship
by Sentra
Summary: Yamato's always had some problems. When Taichi and he fight, Taichi says something that brings horrible memories to the surface. Rape references, no romance. R FINISHED
1.

okay, be ready for a nasty ficcy. I'm not sure what brought this out, but here it is. I could go for a better tilte suggestion ^.~ This was going to go up after a later story, but that one is one the school computer, and I gotta snow day. So the other will have to wait until Monday ^.~  
  
To Hold the Crest of Friendship by Sentra Yamato's always had some problems. When Taichi and he fight, Taichi says something that brings horrible memories to the surface. Rape references, no romance. R.  
  
Jou's PoV Chapter Heero  
  
I've known Yamato since I was three. We used to live in the same apartment complex, and before his brother was born, he isn't have anyone to play with. My brothers never wanted to play with me, so I guess it was a good think we meet up. Actually, if it wasn't for him, I may of never been a chosen child! That night in Highten View Terrience, he called me, and I called Mimi, but still, he was the one who woke me up to see it. It was only a year after that when his parents divorced. Yamato stayed at the apartments, at least until the school teacher thing. I don't like to think about it. That was only two years ago, and it was pretty traumatic. Yamato moved away after that, which doesn't surpass me, since they never did catch the teacher. That was the last time I saw Yamato, at least until summer camp. He's changed a lot. He's not so outgoing anymore. Not that I blame him. He's extremely protective, and he seems to always be on Taichi's bad side.  
  
I'm not sure what sparked this particular fight, but it was almost finished when Taichi said it. The six of us were restraining the two, and they where down to screaming insults. We were almost done, and Taichi opened his big mouth......  
  
"Yeah, *Matt* it least I have higher grades than Mimi! Oh, yeah, I saw you're grades, have you even seen a 'D' before?"  
  
Yamato flipped out. He went nuts, and what surprise me next was that Mimi let go of him. She stood facing Taichi, purely pissed off. "Let him go, Joe." She told me.  
  
I looked at her like she was crazy, "MIMI!"  
  
Koushiro released next, leaving only me to try to hold Yamato back. "Please, Yama! Calm down! Matt, he doesn't know!"  
  
I don't think it was me who convinced me him to stop, just that he was tried. "I'm fine Jou. Thanks." He says to me, before turning away. He give a head-bob bow to Mimi and Koushiro before walking away.  
  
He came back by night fall, after most of us were asleep. Sora was on watch, and I was dosing. Yamato and Gabumon came back, and sat next to Takeru. I watched him for a while. "You okay, Matt?"  
  
He shrugged, before propping his head up on his knees, and quietly dismissing it.  
  
I said earlier I knew something on Yamato, and something that happened to him. I was ten, so I think he was eight or nine. Takeru or Hikari's age. We were still in the same school, with Sora and Taichi. We would walk home after school. One day, he had to stay after to talk to his math teacher. He was upset when he came out, but he wouldn't tell me why. I never asked. Sometimes, I really wish I'd pressed the matter. It went like this for two months, until Yamato told me that he wasn't staying after anymore. The next day, I couldn't find him after school. He wasn't meeting with his teacher, because his teacher wasn't there. I walked home alone, and phoned him when I got home. No answer. I started to worry, and I went out looking for him.  
  
Why I walked to the complex, I still don't know. It was the complex that the Math teacher lived in. I asked the clerk at the door which room he was in, and went up. After I knocked on the door, I hear him cursing. Finally he opening the door, looking a bit ragged, and inpatient. "Oh, hello Kidou. What do you what?"  
  
"Until then, I hadn't though of anything, but I surprised my self ,"Actually, I wanted to speak to you on something, but first, may I use you're bathroom?"  
  
He sighed, and let me in, pointing to the bathroom.  
  
I stepped inside and locked the door. What to do now? I unlocked the door, and peeked out. Hitachi-san had his back to me in the kitchen. An idea came to mind. I locked the bathroom door, and closed it behind me. I snuck down the hall to the door at the end, before slipping in. It was the bedroom, and it smelled. Bad. Bloody clothes lay on the floor, and I felt queasy. But what I noticed next was some of the clothes were our school uniform. I then noticed the covers on the bed looked like they'd been just thrown on. I pulled them back, and instantly felt sick. 


	2. 

Last Time: Jou starts to tell us why Yamato is different after Taichi makes a comment  
  
To Hold the Crest of Friendship by Sentra Yamato's always had some problems. When Taichi and he fight, Taichi says something that brings horrible memories to the surface. Rape references, no romance. R.  
  
Jou's PoV Chapter Duo  
  
* I pulled them back, and instantly felt sick.  
  
Yamato lay on the bed, stripped nude and covered in blood. His wrists and ankles were layered in duck tape, and he was shying away from me.  
  
Pushing down bile, I spoke up "Yamato?!"  
  
The boy opened his eyes, and turned to me in shock. "Jou-kun?"  
  
His face was bruised and covered in something that I really didn't want to know what it was. He started to cry. "Jou-kun, I wanna go home." he whispered to me.  
  
I nodded, and looked around the room, and spotted a coat in the closet. I pulled it down, and wrapped it around my friend. The smells from him were making me sick, but I couldn't leave him there. I managed to get his bound arms around my neck, and held him up with my hands under his knees. He made a soft moaning sound, and I apologized under my breath. I peaked out the door, and spotted Hitachi-san still in the kitchen. I tip-toed down the hall to the front door. As I open it, I heard him say from the other room, "Oi, Kidou, you done yet?' I quietly closed the door, and ran to the elevator. I took it down to the bottom floor and ran out into the streets.  
  
There was a big investigation, but Hitachi-san was never caught. That's why Yamato and his dad moved away.  
  
Yamato is terrified of teachers, even to this day. He hides it by acting tough. I know. Even after two years, I still know him by the way he acts. He more than likely KNOWS the material, he just .....  
  
I sigh and turn to the others Sora was waking up Taichi for the next watch. I can tell he's still mad at Yamato but what can you do. I look down to Gomomon, and smiled as he kicked at the air in his sleep.  
  
***  
  
"My feet hurt~"  
  
I sighed as Mimi went off again. "Please Mimi, we're all tired."  
  
"Tai~ can we stop yet?"  
  
Taichi turned and looked at us. I hoped he would agree. Yamato looked ready to jump to an argument, and we were all tired.  
  
"Fine Mimi, we'll stop." Mimi dropped to the ground with a happy sigh. The digimon went about gathering ... stuff. I was asleep by then.  
  
***  
  
Thrashing woke me, and I turned to see Yamato crying out in his sleep. Takeru was freaking, and even Taichi looked scared when no one could wake him up. Finally, Hikari stepped forward, speaking in a older voice than her own. She shone with the eerily light of her crest, and held on to Yamato. He calmed as it went on, but she began to shake violently. I realized, She was in Yamato's dream.  
  
'Kari, no!"  
  
I jumped forward, and tried to pull her away. The memories of Yamato flowed from her to me as I tried to pull her away.  
  
*** Yamato being restrained by Hitachi ***  
  
Yamato opened his eyes then, "No, Hikari!" and pried himself from her grip.  
  
*** Hitachi dragging Yamato to his car, and throwing him in the back seat ***  
  
Hikari was gasping in my grip as she watched Yamato's past.  
  
*** Yamato fighting with the child-locks. Finally he tried to jump past Hitachi, who held the automatic door lock down while he drove. ***  
  
"What the hell did you do to my sister!"  
  
*** Yamato biting Hitachi's arm, and jumping out of the car. ***  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
*** Hitachi pulling out a gun, shooting the fleeing boy in the leg, before calming getting out and retrieving him ***  
  
"Then what's wrong with her!"  
  
*** Hitachi carrying Yamato to his apartment ***  
  
I turned Hikari over and tried to draw her out before it got bad.  
  
*** "This time, I guess I can't let you go back..." ***  
  
"Hikari, stop watching!" I yelled. The picture vanished, but it was to late. Hikari knew. Hikari knew something about Yamato that Takeru didn't even know.  
  
Yamato paled as we looked from her to him. Taichi launched himself at the boy, but Yamato was to terrified to move. He knew that she knew. 


	3. 

Last Time: Hikari sees why Yamato is different  
  
To Hold the Crest of Friendship by Sentra Yamato's always had some problems. When Taichi and he fight, Taichi says something that brings horrible memories to the surface. Rape references, no romance. R.  
  
Jou's PoV Chapter Trowa  
  
* Taichi launched himself at the boy, but Yamato was to terrified to move. He knew that she knew.  
  
"Oni-san! Stop!"  
  
Hikari stood up, and faced her brother, who was ready to pummel Yamato.  
  
"Wha? Kari, what's going on?"  
  
She ignored him, and turned to Yamato. "Matt? Matt, why didn't you ever tell us?"  
  
Behind me, Mimi spoke up, "Tell us what?"  
  
Yamato stepped away from us, still pale. "Oh yea," he said, " 'hi, I'm Matt. I was abused by my school teacher, so I've got problems. You wanna be friends?' Yeah 'Kari, that'll do me great globs o' good, huh?!"  
  
The others gasped at his statement, and Taichi looked a little sick. Suddenly, Yamato turned and ran.  
  
"Matt, wait!" I took off after him, but Gabumon digivolved, and Garurumon passed me easily. By the time I caught up with them, Yamato had broken down and was sobbing into Garurumon's fur.  
  
Garurumon looked at me distrustfully. A low growl rose from the wolf's throat, and I shot my hands up. Yamato looked at me wearily. "No, Garu- no. J-Jou already knows."  
  
"Matt? Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
He gave me a disheartened laugh, "Yeah right"  
  
Garurumon stretched a bit, and Yamato ran his knuckles along the being's nose. "Jou-kun? I can't go back, now."  
  
"Maybe if you just told them-"  
  
"Jou, look at the way that act around me now! If I tell them they'll -"  
  
"Matt, you kinda gave them enough to figure it out."  
  
He shivered and turned to slide down to sit next to Garurumon. He drew his knees up, and curled into a ball. I walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Come on, I know we aren't a great team, but we still are. And you are just as important as Taichi. Think about it Matt. We wouldn't function as a team without you. *Friendship*, Matt. That's what keeps us together. Other than being here, we have nothing else in common."  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy. Well, I think to be a chosen child, you kinda have to be.  
  
Gomomon came up behind us. "Matt, we don't care if you're different then us, 'cause we still like you." Gomomon clambered into my lap, smiling at the boy. It wasn't anything special, but I think it helped. He gave us a watery smile, and I watched him continue to cry silently.  
  
"Yama, don't worry about the others. Me and you, and Gomomon, and Garurumon are still friends. If the others don't understand., than it doesn't matter."  
  
A voice spoke up from the side, "What about Gatomon and me?"  
  
Hikari came out of the shadows and walked right up to Yamato. She knelt down to him, and gave him a hug.  
  
Mimi and Palmon came next and repeated the gesture.  
  
Koushiro and Tentomon lead the way for Takeru and Patamon. Takeru threw himself at his brother, wailing "Mato'ni-san! Don't leave again!" while the others sat next to them.  
  
Sora and Biyomon and Agumon came lastly, dragging a Taichi with them. Once there, Sora shoved Taichi in front of her. The other spoke up finally, "Eh, Matt....I uh, I'm sorry for getting mad, and uh, I uh, I wanna make sure you're okay."  
  
Yamato looked at him in disbelief.  
  
I smiled briefly. Yamato might have problems, but with us, he might be okay. 


End file.
